


Once in a Lifetime

by trafaldude



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dorks in Love, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff and Humor, Rare Pairings, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trafaldude/pseuds/trafaldude
Summary: Soulmates weren't rare anymore in Konoha or anywhere really. But a soulmate that was 50 years back in the past well that was quite.. interesting? Call it fate but there was definitely some divine intervention. But how could it even be fate when you couldn't see them? All she could see was his handwriting on her arm! FemNaru/Tobirama Soulmate AU.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 200





	1. My soulmate?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my dudes I am once again writing fanfiction about this pairing! But blah blah anyways, here is my new story. I've got some things for you to remember while reading this story.
> 
> So Naruto in this chapter and the next will be at the age of 10. She, yes she. This is a Fem!Naruto x Tobirama FF so if you don't likey then go away lmao sorry xD It is also a soulmate AU (I wanted to try it on this pairing and I kinda like the idea of it.) at the end of the chapter there are also some notes I kinda wanna tell y'all. Anyways I don't want to waste your time reading this boring notice. So I present Chapter one of our tale!

Before in the warring times of Konoha, soulmates were quite rare. They never did have an explanation for it but it was there. Now though? It was in each country and very usual for the lifestyle of a shinobi.

There were different types of soulmates.

They were ranked, considerably all of them still led you to whoever your soulmate was. But each level of ranking had an order to a higher probability in meeting them.

The highest ranking of soulmates was the 'Red String of Fate' ; it was a surefire way of knowing that you had someone on the opposite end of the string. Sometimes it meant literally a red string could bring both of you together, other times it was figurative.

Another soulmate ranking that was quite on par with the red string of fate; it didn't have a name but it wasn't all too common. It is said that if you write something, anywhere on your skin, it would appear on your soulmate's skin as well.

The most common type of soulmate ranking was sensation. Where both of the soulmates proceed to have contact by skin, you'd feel the connection immediately right away and know that they're the one.

But having a soulmate does not guarantee a sure 100% of both souls to be linked. You'd have to nurture the relationship at first, granted there will be plenty of mishaps and arguing but once you have it settled then all of it would make sense. It doesn't matter which age you'd meet them, most occurrences would happen around the age of 8, that being the earliest age and 19 as the oldest age.

There are rare scenarios that might happen, such as your soulmate being born later than you were hence why you'd get the mark at an older age. Sometimes though, a person would not have soul marks or any soulmate at all.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Stinkin' old fart! I'll get you back someday Ojichan!" Naru pouted while making a mad dash away from the ANBU that was currently on her tail. Huffing but not one bit tired, she slipped through the crowd with ease due to her petite form. She made a henge of a very normal looking civilian, snickering as she passed by the men that were looking for her.

Once she arrived in the forest grounds, the girl dispelled the jutsu and sighed in relief. She walked towards the clearing feeling light hearted but as soon as she got to the shore of the lake, the third Hokage was there. He looked mad for sure! "Eheheh jiji~"

The old man pinched the bridge of his nose "Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you.." He turned away to look at the lake, Naru rolled her eyes then proceeded to imitate Hiruzen. Her mouth copying the exact wording he had said.

"Would you listen to me?!"

"But jijiiii you keep talking too long.. it's soooo boring!"

He sat down on a log; motioning for her to come forward. She hesitated, feeling a little shy and scared but did so anyway. When she sat in front of him he started laughing as if nothing went on, and she laughed as well, only to earn a knock on the head "Ow what the hell jiji!"

Hiruzen snorted "I'm not going to be here forever, you know that don't you?" he smiled at her patiently, it pained him to let her realize this so early in life but it could not be helped. Naru eyed him with big blue eyes, for a fraction it showed sadness only to be masked by fake understanding. "Of course old man! But that won't be happening for a long while, not until I get that hat from you dattebayo'!"

The reason why she was running in the first place was because she had accidentally found out her soulmate (sort of) in his office. And he hadn't given her the soulmate talk yet. So when he mentioned something along the lines about it, she ran for her life. Of course he'd known this reaction very well having experienced the same thing with Asuma. If he had to do it all over again he'd never have children, period.

He shook his head smiling fondly. Naruto didn't understand why he did so but she didn't ask either, instead she stood up and gathered firewood as it was beginning to get a little dark "Neh, Naru-chan." Hiruzen spoke "Do you know why we have soulmates?"

She flinched and stuck her tongue out in distaste, it wasn't like she wanted to know all that lovey-dovey stuff Sakura and Ino gush about!

Naruto shook her head firmly "Nu-uh I don't wanna talk about 'ttebayo!" the old man laughed at her antics "It's an interesting topic I swear, I won't talk about the gross stuff if I can avoid it." She paused in her tracks and pondered. Well if he did say it was interesting…

The little girl nodded but hissed like a cat when Hiruzen poked her whiskered cheek "Alright, alright. Did you know, I learned about soulmates from my teacher?" again she shook her head "Well I did.. It was long ago.."

* * *

_"Sensei!" Young Hiruzen called out to his teacher (yet to be Hokage) on one fine morning. The man was so lost in whatever he was doing these days. Hiruzen couldn't particularly see what he was up to because the man was facing backwards from him. However he did spot a pen in his teacher's hand._

_"Ah, Hiruzen. What brings you here?" Tobirama still hadn't turned around, though he rolled down his sleeves. The boy was curious "I happened to come along the riverbank, then I saw your figure so I wanted to ask what you were doing. I can leave if you want me to, sensei?"_

_Tobirama smiled, somehow the tone of his voice seemed like it was directed in a mischievous manner "Tell me Hiruzen, do you believe in soulmates?" The young man responded "depends." followed by a shrug._

_With a pinch to Hiruzen's cheek (he didn't even see him stand up!), Tobirama sighed "You're too young to understand anyway."_

_"Have you met them sensei?" Asked the student while rubbing his red cheek. At that Tobirama further sighed and folded his arms "No, not yet I haven't." Noticing his teacher's distress the boy hurried to give some sort of assurance "I'm sure they'll be pretty or handsome sensei!" That seemed to have work as the silver-haired shinobi cracked a grin._

_He ruffled the boy's hair and nodded "Oh I know. Someday you'll have a soulmate as well Hiruzen, you're a splendid shinobi." Hiruzen's eyes sparkled in joy "Do you really think so Tobirama-sensei?"_

_"Mm. Shall we head back? I'm sure your teammates are quite worried about you and perhaps they are worried about me too."_

_"Alright, sides I bet Koharu and Homura are slacking off right now!"_

* * *

"You mean you were teammates with those two old butts?!" Naru exclaimed loudly. How weren't they as cool as jiji?!! Coughing or choking rather, Hiruzen chuckles aloud "Hey those old butts run the village too you know?"

"Yeah but they're not as cool as you! I mean you bring me ramen and stuff 'ttebayo!" Hiruzen rolled his eyes with delight "Uhuh, well it is getting dark. Come on, we'll stop by Ichiraku's on the way to your apartment." Pumping her fist up high she runs in circles excitedly "Yatta some ramen! You're the best jiji 'ttebayo!"

Later that night as Naru came home, she tore her apartment door open in full speed and hurriedly went to get a pen, breathing in with anticipation, she wrote on her skin "Hello..are you there~?" the ink magically disappears on her arm and then

a second later she felt the ink etching on her skin "Stop talking to me. I mean it."

She giggles, her soulmate was so funny!


	2. Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously in Once in a Lifetime:
> 
> Later that night as Naru came home, she tore her apartment door open in full speed and hurriedly went to get a pen, breathing in with anticipation, she wrote on her skin "Hello..are you there~?" the ink magically disappears on her arm and then
> 
> a second later she felt the ink etching on her skin "Stop talking to me. I mean it."
> 
> She giggles, her soulmate was so funny!

Hashirama leaped on a tree branch with a low grunt, now where was his cute little brother off to this time? Truthfully speaking, they had an argument because of what he just witnessed yesterday. His brother, Tobirama Senju, the crankiest boy he had ever met, had a soulmate! You'd think it wasn't such a big deal but it actually was. Afterall, it was TOBIRAMA who had a soulmate before him as well!

Granted Hashirama might not even have a soulmate but that was unlikely.

Landing in one fell swoop, the long haired senju approached the river bank quietly. If all else failed, the river just across the forest was always an accurate answer for him to find his brother. From miles away he definitely could spot that familiar shaggy silver hair. He tried to be as sneaky as possible but immediately Hashirama ended up stepping on a twig quite lamely.

"You're such a loser aniki." Tobirama muttered under his breath, not bothering to face the older Senju. Chuckling to himself, Hashirama walked up to the boy and sat on the ground. His feet edge towards the running current of water. "So.." Hashirama started,

"So what?" Replied Tobirama with a cold tone. He didn't want to deal with his brother's idiocy right now, nor ever.

Wincing at his brother's retort, Hashirama pouts dejectedly "Tobi don't be meaan~"

Growling even further, the younger boy had folded his arms irritatedly "Shut up!"

Ah there went Hashirama's pride and ego, it had disappeared into the abyss. Hashirama frowned, his brother sure knew how to make him glum in an instant.

Sighing, Tobirama had rubbed his face apologetically "S-sorry aniki. I-I'm just a bit puzzled. I didn't mean to yell."

Ah there it was, the word Hashirama was waiting for, confused, or puzzled as Tobi worded it.

His little brother was so adorable at times.

"You're scared aren't you? Of your soulmate?" Hesitantly Tobirama nods, cupping all of his face inside his hand. So he was right, his brother was indeed terrified of the thought of having a soulmate.

Hashirama abruptly laughs at his demise earning an angry scowl directed at him. Tobirama stood up from his position to whack his brother on the head, quickly returning to the rock he was seated at "Ow hey what did you do that for, huh?!" Hashirama yelled while rubbing his poor head. Cracking a grin, the silver haired shinobi finally smiles after a long day, it made Hashirama smile too, finally he was making progress!

"I don't believe in all of this soulmate nonsense aniki. This will be gone by tomorrow I'm sure of it." Tobirama confirmed his words by nodding twice, to Hashirama it was so cute and funny at the same time, watching his little brother deny his fate.

The older senju coughed on his enclosed fist as he tried not to laugh "Instead of thinking it as a curse Tobi-kun, why not think of it as a blessing neh? I'm older than you by years and yet I don't have a soulmate."

Tobirama stuck his tongue out childishly "Well unlike you, I actually don't want a soulmate. And I don't believe in it anyway. If you want a soulmate so much you can have mine, hmph."

Sweat drops Hashirama's forehead as his face morphs into a hopeless expression "Tobirama t-that's not what I meant! Oi take this seriously why don't you?!" The boy rolled his eyes, to even annoy Hashirama more, he faced the other way not directly looking at him; instead he stared at the river. "Gah what am I going to do with you little brother.."

"She's writing to me." Tobirama simply stated after a moment, he felt the ink scribble on his arm. Hashirama looked excited, his eyes gave Tobirama a pleading glance "What are you waiting for?! Check it out!" With an exasperated sigh the boy complies.

He rolled up his left arm sleeve, his eyes meeting the words etched on his skin that said "Hiya there Rama-chan! You there?" Seemingly all the ink would disappear in a set time, probably a minute or so.

Hashirama had a smug smile on his face that Tobirama couldn't wait to wipe off. Soon. He had to talk to this girly first or she would bury his arm full of her writings.

He recently thought carrying a pen in his short pocket would be handy, cause of well.. His situation as of the moment. Taking the pen out, he pondered what response would be fitting to shut her up. But after their conversation the other day, he knew she couldn't easily be quieted. She had a damn motor mouth.

"Quit calling me Rama-chan. Didn't I tell you to stop talking to me?" There he had finished putting the last kanji character. It was still fascinating to watch his response glow before dissipating into the air.

* * *

**_Yesterday:_ **

_Naruto: Hello..are you there~?_

_Tobirama: Stop talking to me. I mean it._

_Naruto: Wah! You actually wrote back!_

**_…_ **

_Naruto: O-oi don't leave me hanging!_

**...**

_Naruto: Please? It's kinda lonely._

**_..._ **

_Naruto: I don't have anyone to talk to, I live alone you see! Do you live alone? How silly of me, I'm-_

_Tobirama: Don't tell your full name idiot._

_Naruto: Huh why not?_

_Tobirama: You really are an idiot._

_Naruto: HEY!_

_Tobirama: You may call me Rama. And no I don't live alone, I live with my father and older brother._

_Naruto: Hehe! I'm Naru then! And older brother waahh what's that like?_

_Tobirama: Annoying. What happened to your clan? Are you a shinobi?_

_Naruto: Kunoichi actually, and I don't have a clan, I'm an orphan!_

_Tobirama: I see, I'm sorry to hear that._

_Naruto: Don't be! I've got good friends anyway and now I have you too! Well jiji said that you're my soulmate hehe~_

_Tobirama: Jiji? And no I don't believe in soulmates, so therefore we aren't._

_Naruto: You're so mean dattebayo!_

_Tobirama: Dattebayo? What does that mean?_

_Naruto: It's a verbal tic I have. Ehehehe I forgot to mention that, sorry!_

* * *

Fortunately his brother only saw when Naru had accidentally written something on her arm, of course back then she probably thought no one else could read it but it disappeared on her and appeared on his skin rather. Which caused Hashirama to choke and for him to run as fast as he could, away from that idiot brother of his.

He didn't hear anything else from her after that, only later that afternoon did she come back to write a message. Suddenly he felt his skin tingle, she had written back her reply "Mean! Anyways how are you 'ttebayo?"

Hashirama patted him on his shoulder "Well I'll be going, say hello to your soulmate for me. Don't take long neh?" He winked confidently and sprung up to the trees.

A second later she scribbled something on his arm "Rama?"

Sporting a small smirk, he snorts, the girl was such a worry wart. Without thinking he wrote "Do not fret, I'm here." He had no idea why he wanted to reassure her. Peculiar, he thought.

"Fret? Ugh stop saying confusing words 'tch!" It was such a common word how come she hadn't heard of it? Perhaps she was younger than he thought. "Say, how old are you Naru?" He hadn't really remembered asking about her age to think of it.

"I'm 10 years old 'ttebayo! You sound like an old man though. Neh neh, you are an old man aren't you Rama-chan?" A tick mark appeared on his cheek, he's finally found someone that could rival his brother's idiocy

"You idiot. I'm 12 and I told you to stop calling me that." Despite what he said, he actually enjoyed his talks with Naru. It was weird but he admired her in a sense. She was bright, perhaps brighter than his brother even, if she was here he'd absolutely follow her as well as how he follows his brother.

"Hey you're not older than me by much! Shoot I gotta go, Iruka-sensei is about to kick my ass! See ya later Rama 'ttebayo." His lips twitch to a smile, she was cute. For her age he meant, not like he was interested or anything. Writing a short response he placed

"See ya later Naru."

With that Tobirama looks up to the skies, it was already this late huh? The girl took most of his time which he didn't realize until now. But he wasn't complaining, it was better than hearing his father complain about clan wars and gruesome battles. If the adults really wanted to end war they should have done it a long time ago by settling a peace treaty.

He steps back in the clan compound about an hour later, he had time to kill and what better than wasting it by training? Whistling, he stumbles across Hashirama who was sighing like a love struck fool. He elegantly raised an eyebrow "What's got you in a good mood brother?"

Hashirama smiled widely that it hurt to look at "An Uzumaki, s-she slapped me!" Ah, explains his raw cheek. Wait, why the hell was he happy about that?

"Huh?"

"I found my soulmate!"

"Ah. Good for you then." He was about to walk away when Hashirama stopped him in his tracks, looking at him expectantly.

"What now?" Tobirama grumbled

"That's it?! Just 'Ah' aren't you proud of me?"

The younger boy shook his head and left his poor dejected brother. To be honest, he was kind of jealous, well not really. He didn't believe in soulmates again, he didn't. It was just that at least Hashirama was able to meet whoever he was bound to.

He doesn't even know what Naru looks like. Which was stupid he knows but, he'd like to meet his friend. Talk to her even, funny how he considers her a friend when she could be someone from another nation. Why was he thinking about such trivial matters anyway? He lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling above.

Whoever Naru was, he sighs, she was making him feel all kinds of things.

He sunk deeper into his pillow, yet he smiled as he closed his eyes "Someday. I'll be able to see you, Naru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways if you have questions feel free to dm them or even leave a review!
> 
> Here are some actual notes:
> 
> 1.) Aniki - Brother
> 
> 2.) While prefixes in japan usually mean something like kun or chan, chan is used mostly for little girls as it's really just used to describe cute but it can also be used on guys as well.
> 
> 3.) Sensei - Teacher
> 
> 4.) Dattebayo - it doesn't really translate to anything as it's just a verbal tic. However for the english dub they used believe it to match his lip movement and cause it went well with dattebayo. In the English sub you may notice it as 'Y'know!'
> 
> 5.) Might do a timeskip next chapter but I'll see how it goes. But I might have to change the age of when Tobirama dies so that it doesn't have a big impact on the age gap.
> 
> And that's all for now! As always I would love to hear from you guys and would be happy to answer questions and such.
> 
> See ya next time~


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously in Once in a Lifetime:
> 
> He doesn't even know what Naru looks like. Which was stupid he knows but, he'd like to meet his friend. Talk to her even, funny how he considers her a friend when she could be someone from another nation. Why was he thinking about such trivial matters anyway? He lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling above.
> 
> Whoever Naru was, he sighs, she was making him feel all kinds of things.
> 
> He sunk deeper into his pillow, yet he smiled as he closed his eyes "Someday. I'll be able to see you, Naru."

The fighting was getting worse. It was just simply devastating, all of it really. The Uchiha's have been invading their lands quite more often, if Tobirama was being honest, he does not remember the last time he was able to talk to Naru.

A pang of guilt hits him as he jumps from branch to branch. An uchiha has been following his tail for about an hour now.

Gripping his sword tightly, the boy drops to the ground below him, his senses alert.

"Give it up Senju!" That voice was familiar, he knew.

Suddenly he was face to face with one of his rivals from the opposing clan, Izuna Uchiha. The raven haired boy flashed his prized kekkai genkai, the sharingan, at his opponent. Tobirama curses, closing his eyes just in the nick of time.

That however, gave the opportunity for Izuna to kick him in the side, the senju gets flung to a nearby tree, his back smacks audibly. "Tch. N-never." Coughing up a bit of blood, he wipes it off using his sleeves, the smudges still remaining on his jaw.

From above, Hashirama lands in front of him already using his wood style to erect a wall of trees, protecting them from the incoming fireball.

"Are you alright, Tobirama?" said boy nods, "Let's go then." Hashirama quickly shoulders his brother, not looking back at the scene behind him, he knew the trees wouldn't be easily destroyed. It would take a couple more of those fireballs before it would give.

They made their escape within seconds, Hashirama was making sure no one else followed them so he took an easier route by growing multiple trees in front of them. That way it was harder to trace both Senju and to give them more footing.

Once they knew they weren't being followed anymore, both of them stopped somewhere close to home grounds.

Hashirama breathed out a sigh, his chest heaving up and down "They're stubborn, aren't they?" Tobirama shook his head in disagreement "Yet you spend your time with one. I know you've been around with an Uchiha, brother."

".. _Madara, he understands me._ "

Tobirama growled in frustration, he stood up holding his bruised side. "I'm going home." He walked past Hashirama who had hung his head down.

* * *

It's been a year since Naruto heard anything from Rama. She wasn't worried, no she knew that her soulmate could handle himself just fine. However she did miss him, afterall he was her third friend, jiji and Iruka-sensei being the first two.

Sighing, she pouts cutely, her head lying down on the desk. Today was the day when she'd recieve her genin teacher and team. Iruka-sensei was just explaining boring details about how it would work.

Maybe she should try contacting Rama-chan again this time! Who knows how old he'd be? Or if he remembered her even! She raised her head, looks like Iruka-sensei was still announcing Team one's members. Nope wasn't her name.

* * *

Hands trembling nervously, Tobirama swallowed a lump in his throat. What the hell was he supposed to write to Naru? 'Oh hello, I disappeared and now I'm back again, but that's okay because I'm bound to you?' No, too clingy. Perhaps he should write her an explanation..that wouldn't do either, it was risky enough to let out details about this ongoing matter.

If he remembers correctly, it's been 2 years since he has spoken anything to her. She probably has forgotten him by now.. But that couldn't be, she kept trying to reach him at the worst times. He wished there was an easier way to talk to her, no, he hoped there was an easier way, rather.

Yawning quite audibly, he doesn't realize that sleep was taking over his consciousness, his back was now sliding off the wall and his head hit the pillow with a thump. Long forgotten the pen held inside his enclosed fist.

** XXXXXXXXXXX **

"Whoa this is some kind of weird place." A voice disturbs him from his slumber, it wasn't one he was familiar with. Slowly, his eyes open, blinking a couple of times before his vision could stabilize.

Cold sapphire eyes clash into hot ruby ones.

He clears his throat, deeply mesmerized by the color. A hand was offered to him, yet he hasn't budged from his position, still deeply entranced.

"Oi, you alright?" She stares at him confusedly, but who exactly was she..?

Nodding quietly, the boy took her hand and stood up right.

Indeed the location was weird as she called it, they were in some sort of dream scape? Well it was the only way to call it. The place was filled with a golden mystical aura into it, like something from another universe. Perhaps he was dreaming? But why would be dreaming of someone he did not know..

"Are you there? I've been calling you for like a minute now! Tch, you're not listening 'ttebayo!" Widening his eyes by a fraction, he stares at her as if he's seen a ghost.

"Naru?" Tobirama calls out.

She cocks her head at him, "Wait how'd ya know my name?" Was this all of his imagination? Did he subconsciously make an image out of someone he was bound to?

"Wait!" She exclaims loudly "Y-you're.."

He waited for her to finish but she only continued to stare. Done with the suspense he gnashes his teeth and proceeds to ask "I'm?"

"I dunno. I can't really think of a name right now 'ttebayo."

He slaps a hand to his forehead, _okay he stated wrong before, he's found an even bigger idiot than his brother._ With a sigh, Tobirama folds his arms "I am Rama, and you really are an idiot." She processes what he says for a moment, and was now glaring at him "Who you calling idi-"

Naru stops in her tracks then unexpectedly points at him "No..way! You're Rama-chan?!"

Recklessly, she pulls the Senju into a hug and says "I've missed you so much!"

Tobirama instantly stilled in her arms.

He wasn't much of a hugger, that was what Hashirama excelled at, but not him.

Feeling awkward as she waits for him to respond, he hesitantly wraps his own arms around the girl.

She had a pretty small frame for someone only a few years younger. Did they even feed the poor girl? Not only was she small but she was a head shorter than him.

Naru had let go all too quickly for his taste. Not that he wanted to hug her longer or anything. It was just that the hug was warm and it was cold and she probably was cold herself. Nothing to do with feelings, nope, nothing at all.

His cheeks however tinted red, Naru noticed it too, she leaned far too close into his face and comfort zone for the matter. "Do you have a fever Rama-chan? You're all red!"

Blushing even further the boy splutters and backed away from her "D-don't do that!"

Naru scratched her head, all she was doing was asking if he was okay! He was such a silly boy, she'd never understand him at this rate.

Rama's face looked like a big ripe tomato, that she couldn't help herself and went into a fit of giggles.

"What are you laughing at?" Tobirama huffs, a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

The girl was really annoying now that he could see her. Naru shook her head, still laughing at him. She really was infuriating by all means.

He was afraid to ask her if she was really someone, and not just his imagination. He didn't want her to fade away as soon as he'd ask her. But he couldn't just live with some imagery of a friend, that was just too cruel and too stupid of him to do.

Bashfully he clears his throat and coughs on his fist "N-naru."

The girl hummed at him, nodding at whatever he had to say. Tobirama flushed at the thought of his words, the tip of his ears were bright red "Nevermind.. It's nothing."

Naru clearly doesn't believe him though, the girl had a foxy grin and poked his side "Ne, what is it Rama-chan? I won't bite, I promise!"

Tobirama gulps "Are you actually Naru? I mean, are you real? Physically here? I don't want this..whatever this is.. to fade. I want to spend time with you."

"AH I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT! A-ARE YOU EVEN RAMA? N-NO WAY CAN YOU BE RAMA 'TTEBAYO!" Thus, Tobirama concludes that she indeed is real. Uncharacteristically, the silver haired shinobi starts to chuckle slowly, he steps forward, so that he could be in front of her.

Gently, he pats her head twice, a calm smile on his face as he repeats the action

"I am real, Naru-chan."

The girl pouts at him cutely, Tobirama couldn't help but laugh at her, this was nice. It really was.

"So how long has it been? I haven't talked to you for a whole year! And now we can see each other! We really are soulmates 'ttebayo!" She plops down on the ground, with her legs crossed, Naruto pats the space beside her motioning for him to sit down.

He sat down next to her and shrugged, whatever the gods above had planned for them both he didn't know. But perhaps, they really were.. well, connected in a way. "I do not deny that we are bound together, and if it has been a year for you, it's been two years for me." Now that he was beside her, he could inspect her closer.

Naru had blond hair tied into two pigtails, and her eyes were stunning crystal blue as he encountered earlier. Her cheek had three whisker marks etched on both sides.

She was dressed in a puffy white shirt that was twice the size bigger than her, however she had orange shorts and dark blue sandals. It was weird how she was dressed. All the other girls he had seen wore yukatas or kimonos.

Granted, Naru wasn't really your typical kind of girl either. From the moment she had written to him, he knew she had her own spirit.

He himself however wore his sleeping clothes, which consisted of being in a traditional dark blue jinbei. Nothing on his face though, maybe he'd put some marks later on if his father allowed him to.

Naru caught him staring at her, she cocked her head curiously. "Wait, wait! So how old are you now? Also your hair is really cool, it's silver but it doesn't make you look like an old man 'ttebayo!"

His eyebrows twitch for a second but he lets it slip "I'm 14 as of the moment, you're 11, correct?" Naru nods, beaming at him. She actually reminds him of his brother, warm and bright.

"Ne, ne Rama! What color do you like? I personally love orange, oh! Oh! What food do you love? I loveee miso ramen with extra chasu!" She continued to talk animatedly, her hands spreading up above each time she had to describe something to him.

Tobirama smiles at her fondly, Naru had this sunny aura that could pull you towards her, he just couldn't look away, as weird it sounds, he doesn't want to look away either. He held his chin and stared above as he thought of the answers to her questions "Well, I don't favor any color now that I think of it, I do like the fresh fish that I and my brother would catch in the river."

Naru's eyes sparkle "Grilled fish is tasty 'ttebayo! Me and Jiji do that too!" Rubbing her nose, she continues to rock back and forth in a childlike manner. "Hey Rama, do you have a dream? Y'know like.. Something you wanna be or do in the future?"

The silver haired Senju eyed her questionably "A dream you say? I don't think I have one in the present moment, perhaps sometime in the future then, why do you ask Naru? Do you have one yourself?"

She nods, looking everywhere else except for him "In my home, the people don't really like me b-but that's okay!" She scratches her cheek unconsciously "Someday, I want to be looked up at, to be accepted, so one day they can see me as a hero and not a bratty wanna-be, 'ttebayo!"

Tobirama was furious, how could they not like Naru? She was nothing but a child! It could explain why she seemed unfed and poorly taken care of. Stubbornly, he frowns "Why do they despise you Naru?"

Naruto shrugs "Mizuki-sensei told me that I was born around the same day as a huge monster, everyone thinks I'm that monster but Iruka-sensei doesn't believe that! The other civilians do, so a lot of them tried to harm me or don't sell stuff to me because of that."

Now the boy was really infuriated, stroking his furrowed brow, Tobirama held the urge to punch the ground "They're feeble minded idiots. Do not listen to them Naru. If this ever happens again I advise you to tell me so if ever I encounter you, you can tell me who they are so I can smash their heads into the ground.."

At that, Naru had cackled "You don't need to do that! Sides' when we meet, cause we're definitely meeting someday, I want to take you to the best ramen place ever! So you can forget about hurting em' ne?" He was still unsure if he shouldn't bash their heads to the ground, but if Naru didn't want him to resort to violence then he wouldn't for her sake.

"Alright, if you say so." He sighed, all he wanted was to make sure she was safe and in good hands "If the people do come to hurt you, please do not hesitate to write to me."

Although Rama was such a stoic person, he was such a softy. Naru thought that him worrying about her was cute, it showed that he had a big heart for sure.

"Mm! And if you ever get bored, write to me too okay? Now, tell me about yourself! I don't wanna be the one talking all the time!" Naru might not have noticed but Tobirama sure knew that she had such a big mouth.

"I don't have much to talk about myself, except that I have an older brother, and a father. But, my younger siblings had been brutally killed.. By an opposing clan." He narrows his eyes in anger, those damn uchihas would pay for killing Itama and Kawarama.

"I'm so sorry to hear that.. They must have been great brothers, Rama-chan." Naru sorrowfully whispers to him, her hand reached out to press his shoulder, which he was thankful for.

"It's alright. At least they can be spared from these troubling times." He gazed at her only to see that she was slowly fading, she was see-through now. Their time together must have been finished, or one of them was slowly waking up into reality.

"Rama, y-you're disappearing!" Naru yells in shock, how come he was not see-through like she was? Maybe it was a soulmate thing? If he could see her fading, then he couldn't see himself and vice versa.

"I suppose one of us is awake.. Till next time?" He offers her a smile before she completely disappears out of his sight. Surprisingly he heard her yell in their last minute "Yeah!"

He chuckles amusedly, Tobirama closes his eyes fully, only to open them again and back he is into his bedroom, the sun peeking inside his room, rising in the deep blue horizon. No longer was he in the golden landscape from earlier.

"Till next time then." He silently murmurs to himself. All of a sudden Hashirama barges into his room and jumps to his bed, crashing right on top of him

"Morning Tobiii!"

"ANIJA!"

So much for his peace and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Yukata - is a Japanese garment, casual version of the kimono, it is a robe usually made of cotton or synthetic fabric, wrapped around the body and fastened with a sash.
> 
> 2.) Kimono - a traditional Japanese garment and has a soft full width collar.
> 
> 3.) Jinbei - sometimes called "hippari" is a traditional Japanese garment originally worn by men but now sometimes by women. I kinda suck at describing things so you could just search it in google, don't kill me pls XD
> 
> 4.) If you didn't know Hashirama and Tobirama did have two younger siblings that appeared in Episode #368
> 
> 5.) Anija - An honorific language for Older brother.
> 
> 6.) So yeahh they can see each other in dreams now wooooo
> 
> anyways if you have any more questions make sure to ask me anytime or review!
> 
> See ya next time~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I'm back again! I love this pairing so much and I wanted to try out the soulmate AU on them, cuz they're just so friggin cute arghhh! I have many plans to work on this. Please don't forget to drop a review and maybe a kudos too if I'm lucky? Ehehehe! Anyways I love hearing from you guys to see what you think and hopefully I'll be able to post chapters twice a week? Oh yeah here are some actual notes:
> 
> 1.) Yatta - means Hooray in Japanese.
> 
> 2.) Ojichan - means grandad in Japanese, Jiji means the same thing I guess? Naruto just says it a lot so *shrugs*
> 
> 3.) Sensei - Teacher in Japanese
> 
> 4.) So you're all wondering what age Tobirama must be when they had their soul marks right? Well I'm thinking he's at least 2 years older than Naruto is right now. He'll grow up the same time Naru does but it'll all be explained in the next chapter.
> 
> 5.) Figuratively yeah you can have no soulmates in this universe.
> 
> And that's pretty much it! If you have any more questions feel free to dm it to me and I'll gladly answer them! I will be updating on Mondays and Wednesdays each week for this story.
> 
> See ya next time~


End file.
